


Omen, for you, for me. (One-Shot)

by Danji_bang, Let_Moca_Top_Ran



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I know yall like werewolf!Sayo, all the girls are there, but Sayo is a werewolf, dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danji_bang/pseuds/Danji_bang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_Moca_Top_Ran/pseuds/Let_Moca_Top_Ran
Summary: "Onee-chan, we'll go home together, i promise,""Okay, lets do this."Sayo eyes the pink haired girl suspiciously,  who was for once, not exuding flair....
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo (Implied), Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Omen, for you, for me. (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi~ So if you do follow me, for some miraculous reason, you should know that im actually writing a KaoChisa story right now, but here i am, Writing HinaAya, becasue i love them, yes yes, im a terrible Hina stan who should have done this on the twins' birthday, but you'll see why i wouldn't like that....  
> Plus, inspiration strikes at 2am in the morning on the 28/04 so yes.

Panic engulfs Hina, like a ship into the vortex of rain and storm, the waves crash into the deck, hails of gale and pelts of rain, the shrouded blanket seem to cover everything in view as Hina's pulse hits overdrive, her eyes tilt towards Sayo, her heart rate blowing through the roof, she has to find away out of here and fast, the time to think how they got found out was a question for when they reach home. 

Hina's eyes dart left and right, Aya's dagger was clutched dangerously near her neck, it's blade imbued with power, the classic vampire weakness is the heart, and it's true to every extent, unless your up against Aya Maruyama, whose hand held firm and with determination in her pink hued eyes, Hina could barely breathe. Hina fingers were clasped around the wall behind her, despite Aya's seemingly weak arms, her grip is remarkable and should never be underestimated. Hina grins at Aya, her hand shaking by what she was going to do next, Hina mutters a quick apology, before panicky squeezing Aya's left breast causing Aya to let loosen her grip and protect her personal space instead, a whimper coming from Aya's throat and her guards hurriedly let go of Sayo to help save their commander. Hina has given them the slip as she and Sayo broke from their captors' clutches, both bolting for the exit. 

The dagger almost seemed to suck the life out of the poor girl, causing Hina to choke on her own breathing, not to mention the deadly grip of Aya's hands, her fingers curling around Hina's neck, how did they even end up in that position? Hina wouldn't know, the meeting was going just as planned until Aya walked in, dazing the lights out of Hina by throwing her dagger right at her with inhuman speeds, Hina's enhanced vision and reaction could barely track the blade before it nicked her cheek, drawing blood. Then, a full blown round house kick, which Hina could have easily punished, connected to her jaw, throwing her body backwards. She could have prevented that, why didn't she? Hina tends to ask herself the wrong questions at the wrong time. Then, Aya rushes forward and the above occurred. 

Aya hesitantly rushes forward sliding and picking up her discarded holy blade before thrusting forward at Hina, face still red, Hina barely got out of the way, the gleaming blade appearing at where her gut was at moments ago, why was she so afraid? It's simple, that's not any normal blade, it's markings and carvings engraved in it gives the wielder quite a dangerous power, to vampires at least, a single 3 inch stab inward to any vampire and he or she will spontaneously dissolve and explode, not how Hina wants to go down dying. It ended up being quite the cat and mouse chase, Hina hopping onto the oak wood table, dashing pass the many guards that tried to intercept her, just to get a simple chop to their carotid sinus, instantly bringing her victims to their knees, enhanced strength also helped a might ton in this case. Sayo on the other hand just went feral and started breaking limbs and cutting up victims, her sword pulsing in demonic energy, Sayo hated that sword but draws it anyway, Hina knows she's getting serious. 

Hina herself was really tempted to draw a blade, literally any blade, but no weapons were found anywhere, odd for a nineteenth century castle like structure in this time and age, "They must have planned this, they know with my strength i could easily out maneuver them even with such a heavy sword, son of a bitch." Hina thinks as she continues to dash across the room, a large hall, endless rows of books to weave between maybe wasn't the best place to run. Bowmen and gunfire seemed to suddenly materialize on the top level of the hall as Sayo eyes Hina, "RUN!" 

"Thank you, dear sister, I would never had thought of that!" Hina laces sarcasm in her voice, smirking.

Sayo gives Hina the finger before darting the opposite direction of Hina, Hina looks back the amount of fire power was increasing with each tick and she was running in straight line between rows of books, fucking hate books, snipers love shooting in straight lines. Meanwhile, the gleam of Aya's dagger could still be seen at the edges of Hina's iris and she continues to avoid arrow after arrow and eventually bullets hailing from above, the rain of ammunition never ceasing once.

* * *

"Hina! What's your plan?" Her sister finally caught up her face smeared with blood and her mouth agape, breathing hard as she sheathes back her blade willing it to disappear, despite the appearance, her teeth was not showing, she hasn't fed yet, "We don't have all day, Hina!" Sayo shakes her twin who merely shrugs and flashes a quick signal of a bell, a suicide plan building up in her mind, her eyes still somehow flashing with joyous intent, her hair wild and ragged. Both girls still running down flights and flights of stairs, dodging and knocking out innocent guards just to hear a siren blow, a complete lock down of the castle was called and they weren't even close to the exit, they fasten up the pace as their run turns into a sprint, turning regular hallways to very graphic descriptions of gore, which the author is probably not supposed to write in a Slice of Life anime fan fic. Nicks and cuts litters their bodies, but the duo couldn't bother, they will heal eventually, Regeneration is good, yes this was gonna be her new slogan, Regeneration is Good.

"Hina, you gonna get both of us killed, with that plan." Sayo chides Hina, her motherly attitude of tough love still evident in her voice despite running away from imminent death and torture. 'When I'm i not?" Was what the younger twin replied, a large smirk plastered all over her face, and both girls soon found themselves laughing, they are so going home after this. the two jumps through a tight window gap, legs sliding through the gap by a hair, landing nearly 20 meters below, Sayo with a simple roll, while Hina went all out with a cartwheel. "Show-off." Sayo punches Hina before rushing towards the main gate, their so close, they can make it!

Hina watches Sayo growl for a bit and begin to sprint even faster, scaring Hina quite the bit, Sayo speed kicks up to a high as the carpeted floor beneath her started to smoke. Speed catching up, faster and faster, the doors had a solid 1m gap left open as Sayo skids to a stop prying the lion-headed doors open, "Hina!" Hina soon find herself picking up speed once again, not wanting to keep her sister waiting, she slowly watches the door close centimetre by centimetre, then seconds before the doors were to slam shut, Hina flashes past the door with inhuman speed, faster than Sayo but not as constant thats for sure, as her shirt barely skids past the doors. The bang of the gate echo through the night as Sayo and Hina starts running again, their minds set on a certain location, going home now would mean exposing their IP gate location, it would be better off when they can't find them first. 

The twins' mad dash towards the cliff has drawn quite the attention from many, whether it was regular folk that roamed the late streets or was it noblemen in fancy attire, who just returned from a long night at the bar, Eyes were all onto the teal haired girls like a watch light shinning on prison escapees, which they honestly might as well be, guiding the pursuing Aya Maruyama in the right direction, Hina couldn't help but whimper at the sheer amount of back-up reinforcements the pink haired girl controlled, cavalry and waves of troops swarmed the streets calling for it's pedestrians to scram, but eventually they will reach the cliff and it really will be fight or flight. The dark streets twist and curve, if there's at least one thing they both excel at, it's probably running, they have done that since the second half of the Great War and it rarely got out of practice. The War twisted everything mankind has known to date, well, it twisted their memories as well but so does that counts forgetting their past? The year was futuristic, the technology has grown so bold that Hina's pager now looks nothing but a over-sized pack of gum, the quality of life improved with everything much better than in the dynasty era, but those times still shine bright as they seems to enjoy living in a rather aesthetically pleasing, simple ,manner, forward in everything but downgrading on style as Hina would say. The War only affect those who were human so all the holy forces on one spectrum while the 'forces of evil' were on the other end, with vampires and the occasional werewolf, look like Sayo. But all that behind, Hina and Sayo both know that their memories were not changed and so as their respective races, and yes, they are pure twins, mom and dad issues. (Do not ask Sayo...) 

"Hina, we gotta break that door, you know it's locked right?" Hina nods, the only thing left in their way to the edge was an ironic bell tower that hosted a church, not what a vampire and a werewolf would want to walk into when being pursued. The church was rather abandoned, the paint that once grazed the walls were now flaky and peeled off, the colors faded to nothingness, nothing of its past glory ever stood where it stands now. Hina would know, she was here when it was built, and when it was destroyed, almost a century ago, "Fuck, I'm old..." Hina doesn't take aging well.

The moonlight glistering the bell at its top, she eyes the bell carefully, that's annoying, she winces thinking back on the memory, the time she got trapped in one of those, the reverb that hit her when someone even knocks on the surface would have turned her deaf if not of her powers. 

Soon, the doors came into view with a ever familiar lion design engraved, as both started to catch more speed, they take aim and after a coordinated strike to both joints, the giant creaking door falls flat on the opposite of it frame, a grand entrance for Hina & Sayo, an unstoppable rush. The flights of stairs seem endless as the two take step after step, never pausing to think, their plans already thought through and precognition played out in their minds. You did expect, supernatural twins of such power could simply share their thoughts with one another, a simple snap of their fingers and both would be more than prepared to take action, in actual fact they learn absolutely nothing. The two continue running to the middle point, where the path ways diverges, Hina on the left and Sayo on her flank.

"Okay, onee-chan, we've made it this far, last second discussion, what's the plan?" Hina looks at Sayo, hoping to get some advice or maybe a few words of encouragement, "That's your girlfriend that is trying to kill us, you take care of her, I'll mow down the other guards." Figured.

With that, the plan was set: There is no plan, just don't die. And they were off, Sayo darted left as Hina dashed right, hoping to catch Aya's attention, then a thought hit her, maybe she can get Aya to come all the way on top, a talk should convince her to spare them. With that in mind, Hina waited carefully at the edge of the first flight of stairs, eyeing the wide opened door, hoping for a glimpse of a certain pink haired girl, ruining the point of a camouflage, unless they are fighting in a herd of flamingos, that would be royally annoying. Hina knew she should have brought her gun, an ironic pack of talismans held firm by her waist, in their comfortable slot.

Before a glance of Aya could be seen, a dagger rang against her ear, Hina could swear she thought she lost her ear for a moment, Hina flashes a smirk at Aya, "Nice shot, babe." Before casting a quick spell, tossing the talisman on the floor, 8 left, leaving demonic vines that started to wrap around the blade as Aya rushes forward to get it out, Hina doesn't look back and rushes up the stairs, her other eye trying to spot the constant clashes between metal and metal, "I hope onee-chan is doing fine there." A glance behind causes Hina to immediately regret it, the sheer blood-lust in Aya's eyes were threatening enough to kill, despite what most people who would call Aya an angel, they obviously hasn't stole her pudding before. Hina continues to rush upwards her thoughts floating back and forth between Aya herself and how to stop Aya, wondering whether the Aya that is chasing her now is the real Aya or the cutesy-girl-who-has-a-secret-dream-to-be-the-best-idol-the-world-has-seen the real Aya. And the latter one is looking really sexy right now.

Soon the stairs would have to end, and the two find themselves at the bell itself, a rough and frayed rope hung by the middle as the two girls take opposite sides. Hina takes a breath, if this was the chance to talk it out, it was probably her only chance, "Aya, lets talk this through, right bae?" Aya doesn't say much, but the hellfire in her eyes speak out to Hina, sending shivers down Hina's spine, not fair, that was supposed to be her job, plus she's like 286 years older than Aya, it doesn't make sense for a 300 year old-ish vampire to be scared. Hina raises her arms in defense, "i don't want to hurt you Aya-chan. " The moonlight by the open roof shone upon themselves, as they both stared each other off, the wall to their left blasted open by who knows what and the crippling sound of metal crashing against another a few stories below. The open wall looked over the sea as the moon seemed to draw nearer and nearer, its magnetic pulls seem to be pulling Hina of her feet.

"Then stand down! Hina Hikawa, I should have known, what kind of names were Hina and Sayo Holocaust." Aya speaks in the most series of tones, her dagger prepped and ready, the blade pressing softly on her fore arm, the flash of the blade blazed under the moonlight, contradicting to Hina's light giggles. "Plus, wasn't the Holocaust the biggest racial attack on the Jews?" 

"Sorry, Aya-chan." Hina shrugs casually, her face laid with a polite grin, her hands swung by her sides, fingers slacked, not wanting to look aggressive to Aya, "I just thought it would be funny to name ourselves something dumb, plus, giving out Hikawa like that would spell instant death right?" Hina hates lying to people especially if it's people she's grown to love. "But I had to collect information somehow, even though we lost the war, it doesn't mean you keep all the information and resources to yourself, it's like a black market, all the suppliers are supposed to build the market together without triggering the government isn't it?" 

Hina smiles at Aya, whose face was crunched in annoyance and slight denial, maybe her verbal attack was working, "But our sources show that your faction is getting way more than we are, that's isn't very fair isn't it? Plus, the sudden influx in the amount of workers being hired in, quote, necessary factories for future expansionism, your not planning to attack aren't you?" Hina smirks, she collected quite the amount of data, enough to send it back to their side and maybe send a report to The Society, in hopes for a reconsideration of the terms of the treaty. 

Aya face further cringes, Hina's got her trapped, "So Aya-chan? I know it's probably not your idea but I ne- AUGH!" Hina's body was found sprawled on the floors wooden planks, skidding on the worn out broken wood, her arms scrapping against the floor, earning multiple blisters on the way down. "Shut.... UP!" Aya's outburst of emotions and other feeling that Hina probably was too hellish to understand flowed like the water in a dam, striking it's curb till it finally breaks, blinding gold wings, seems to formulate on her back, tens of triangles forming the edges and feathers, slowly form multiples of daggers and blades floating on the dark misty air. Hina's hand clutches her chest, that punch packed one hell of a hit. 

Before Hina could continue, the moon seemed to explode, the light shinning brighter than the sun when suddenly the color dims into a blood red hue, blazing both girls to the ground, she doesn't want to go blind, and she knows why it happened, Sayo has taken blood, and this means the full moon will rise again, causing Sayo to..... Actually Hina doesn't want to go into this, too messy, Hina gets up shakes the dust off, she gotta get this over with fast, Sayo can't last forever, "Come at me, let me see how powerful you really are." Hina digs her heels into the plank, her legs in traction to propel herself away. 

Aya takes the first move, a single lunge forward with a dagger shooting at her flank, both the blade and it's owner moving at blinding speeds, forcing Hina to react appropriately, ducking to the side, chanting a quick spell on her left hand deflecting the blade, absorbing it's magic and thus burning another of her talismans, 8 left, she continues to dunk and avoid, deflecting whatever blades Aya seem to toss at her, her enhanced sight really bailed her out of this, suddenly Aya dunks to the right and tosses a blade with less accuracy but at a higher velocity, it's tip nearly penetrating Hina's right hand, which was unprotected by the talisman. Hina smirks, "Almost got me there, Aya-chan, but not good enough, not nearly good enough." Hina grins, her sea green eyes flaring a little, casually hiding her right hand behind her back and crouching down ever so slightly.

Aya didn't take that as a compliment, that's for sure and her anger flared even more, her arms blazed with holy light all the blades that Hina shut down suddenly come back re-animated and glowing even brighter, a flick of her finger and Hina finds herself dodging and ducking once again, a hail of blades, targeting all parts of Hina's body, her left hand being unable to block them all has resulted in Hina using a number of escapes thanks to her talismans, 7, 6, 5, 4. What's worst was that her left hand's strength was fading slightly, she was running out of time. Hina knows if she could get close and hit Aya with even one hit, she just might have a chance to make a run for it, the impact wouldn't kill her, it'll just let Hina run off, but Aya was not making it easy as the blades seem to never stop coming, her thinking caused her to loss focus on the fight in front of her, a sudden blade came piercing at Hina's shoulder joint, knowing any one hit could be her last, Hina was forced to expiate another talisman, bringing the number to 3, just to get another blade to fly straight at her hands, her sole defensive measure exhausted and Hina had one last shot. Popping another talisman, casting another burst of energy to be imbued into her left hand, putting it all into the power category, hoping this last hit can temporarily stop Aya from moving at least until they got home. the same energy caused another light to shine bright blinding all targets, including Hina herself, so a mad rush was to be called for and Hina waltzes forward, her left hand outstretched, surface and contact, just as Hina was to blow poor Maruyama into the nearest brick wall, a knee to her face and another cut seemed to connect, "Heh, not bad, Aya-chan, but your almost out huh?" 

Powers like this can't last forever and Hina was lucky to even survive, Aya's Overloading Clockwork was one of the strongest in the world, and Aya seemed to proved that right, Aya doesn't spend much time bickering as a second lost is a second less to beat Hina Hikawa, the wanted vampire that has killed more than 3000 high ranking solderers in a day, and not to mention Aya's parents, Aya's anger could barely be contained at the moment, as the recklessness was enough to throw her off tempo rushing forward with no sense of danger, she knows Hina would never hurt her, so she doesn't mind going all out, she can't believe she was dating her parent's murderer, was this some kind of sick plot from Hina as well? 

Aya's attacks went full force leaving no breathing space for Hina, who dodged and backed off with every attack, her mind analyzing Aya's moments, which seemed rather radical but Hina knows better, 250 years of experience on the front line does not go down that easily. Aya's attack patterns may have changed but not her movements, the classic footwork was still there just replaced with levitation, harder but not impossible to read. Step, 2, 3, 4, and Aya swung another blade at Hina which she saw coming a mile away. her right hand placed flat on the floor and ready to pounce, another talisman burnt onto the planks of wood casting Illusionary Step, and Hina blinks to 3 different directions one after another causing Aya to lose track, the timings were so tight, even Aya's powered up vision from Overloaded Clockwork couldn't catch up with the speed, Hina eyes glanced to the left, faking the poor girl out before burning her last talis-, wait where is it? Hina got knocked of balance and Aya went ramming into Hina, causing both to go rocketing off the edge, luckily for Hina, she wasn't shot that far off and barely hung on to the edge for her dear life, of course, Aya's powers went off at all times but the right time.

In a mad rush to prevent Aya from falling to her inevitable doom, Hina lets go of her edge and eagles dives straight at Aya, who was knocked out cold by the backlash of Overloading Clockwork, Hina clinches onto the poor girl hooking her hands around Aya's waist, before taking a big bite on her own tongue, her demonic blood flowed through her mouth as she mutters another chant, her hand stuck in vegetation, dirt and rocks, all of them breaking under the pressure as she tried to hold them from falling further down, the dirt breaking apart nonetheless, heading right into the depths of the sea. Her teeth was now all grown and pointed, her scars from her many previous battles came back and her face was littered with patches of blood, Last of all, her broken, singular, blackened wing, started to piece itself up out behind her parts of her wing seemingly forming out of no where, patches of gore falling of from it as she tries to flap her wing to try and work her power, that's what she gets for bringing out Icarus without the proper methods, she may or may not have cut her ancestor's chant short, Hina deciding that living was more important.

Hina holds onto Aya's waist, her smile returning back to her face, Hina felt happy for some dummy reason, "Aya-chan~ Wake up." Hina nudges the girl with her chin, "Are you okay?" Aya Maruyama has seen many things, her parents getting killed, her comrades falling in battle and the torturous training she went through, but never have she felt so much pain looking at someone whom she knows turn into such the monstrosity, but Aya could never call the beaming face of Hina Holo- Hikawa, something ugly, the same beaming face plastered on a body littered with scars and a giant black wing brought nothing but a chilly feeling down her spine, leaving a shiver inside of her, she didn't like this Hina, she hated it. 

"Alright Aya-chan, I'm going to climb us out eh, hold on!" Aya didn't want to, she wanted to let go, she will never let this Hina save her, it felt all so wrong, but Aya swallows her pride and clings onto Hina, letting herself tear up in Hina's dry chest, was this who she wants to be? But her gut strengthens she remembers what they said the other time, she remembers the hatred that she built up over the years and consolidated it all, and all Aya could think of is revenge once again, driven by the will see the teal haired girl in shambles and pieces. It was her, the monster under her bed, the nightmare in her sleep, the beast that prowls the night, the same predator that eats her up with guilt, shame and fear, it was her, the teal-haired girl Hina that Aya hung on so dear to, the same girl that grown a dark singular wing of evil that has brought fear and hatred to everyone's heart, and it was her that killed mom and dad, and Aya could never forgive that. Aya closes her eyes, "I'm sorry.." tears threatening to flow, her arms flailing slightly, she would have fallen if not for Hina. But a warrior never cries, that's what she learnt, that's what she was brought up as, she intends to keep it that way, she will not stumble, she will not fall. Never.

"What?" Hina's confused voice cutting the air like a hot knife through butter.

Aya shakes her head as Hina continues her climb.

* * *

Soon, the rocky structure of the church was in sight, and Hina's arms flared in desperation, she hurriedly pushes forward, her eye peering carefully over the marble base her eyes looking around the first floor to see Sayo savaging through hordes and hordes of troops and angry military leader that would stop at nothing til she drops dead, a pain swells in Hina's heart, she has to get there, as fast as possible, Sayo's from wouldn't last, Sayo's Cataclysm had 17 ticks left at most. Hina thinks for a moment, maybe letting off some of her powers wouldn't hurt Aya, she takes a soft breath, "Alright Aya, I'm going to do something scary alright, please, please close your eyes, i don't want to scare you." Hina takes her silence as agreement as she stretches her back for a moment, looking around for any piece of sharp jagged rock and slams her wrist into it with all her might, drawing more blood, with that, she feels her back creak in agony as she chants once more, trying to muffle her words by pushing Aya nearer to her chest. Deciding not to once again anger the spirit, she goes the full chant as another bone wing soon forms next to her Stygian feathered wing, the bones piecing together all by themselves, moonlight glistening through the cracks yet something viable seemed to appear, shimmering in and out of existence, like a reverie. 

Hina lets her wings go and begins to soar up attracting attention from the many soldiers, allowing Sayo's attacks to pass scot-free as Sayo earns herself more breathing room. Hina quickly soars up into the dark night landing 4 stories above gently placing Aya back on her feet to find Aya too tired, and falls flat onto the ground, "Alright, Aya-chan~" Hina smirks at Aya, her vampiric teeth sticking out like a cat, "We both know who won that fight, now, don't be angry, I'm just gonna help my sister out for a while and we might see each other." Hina smiles, ready to hop down and button smash her way through. 

"Hina." Aya's voice stern and hard, not dripping with anger, "If you take one step further from where you are right now, I'll have your head." Aya's tone of absolute seriousness kills Hina dead in her tracks. "What?" 

"You heard me Hina Hikawa, you step out of here, and I'll follow you til i have your head on a stake," Her pink eyes gloom into a dark shade of grey, "I dare you try me." Aya's was never the best at this acting thing, she was terrified, Hina could simply flick her wrist and Aya would have simply combusted, putting out a death threat on Hina Hikawa wasn't the best play she could do, but rage and anger clouded her thoughts, and nothing was going to stop her, she's gonna heal up, work on her stamina and Hina...

"Aya-chan... Your asking me to either, A: Stay with you and die, or B: Leave, temporarily leave you, have a chance of survival and than maybe come back if i like." Hina thinks, placing her chin on her palm, "I think it's pretty easy to choose." Hina smirks, moving forward her wing outstretched, leaning down to peck Aya on the lip, "I choose B, don't worry I'll come back for you," Hina shuffles down the stairs, leaving a peace sign at the end, "Oh, one more thing, please don't try to kill me?" And Aya could do nothing but cry, her tears finally flow, the one person she decided to trust ended up being what she didn't want the most, she had suspicions, your parents' murderer really can stick in your head, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions but now, she felt betrayed and lost, now whose left? 

Cataclysm was about to end and Hina knows it, Sayo's 17 ticks has dropped to 3 as Hina lunged over the railing, levitating 3 feet off the floor, smirking at the guards, whose confidence crumbled once again as they hurriedly back away form Sayo, Hina cracks her neck, "Which new ability should i showcase to you to add in your book today... You guys should feel honored, being able to test run a new personal ability~" Hina's feet touch the surface, hand on Sayo's shoulder, "You can cut Cat already, i got the rest." Sayo shrugs and the room's temperature dropped by 10 degrees, from heatstroke to acute hypothermia, a simple click of her paws and Sayo's can change body temperature from searing to glacial, really niche but good for stalling nonetheless. Sayo, pulling her sword, M-II, from her chest, leaving no marks of the once chest deep hole. Sayo sighs, sheathing back her blade, dropping onto the floor, propping herself against her sword, all worn out. Hina doesn't blame her, especially when your powers require you to stab _yourself_ with your _own_ blade. 

Hina gasps, "I know!" Her face crunching up evilly, "Now, now be good animals and stay there, I hate aiming." Hina further drops the room temperature, engulfing the light with her wing, a smile on her face, she has yet use this ability, "Icarus, let's leave another scar shall we? After all those they gave us." Hina freezes dust particles solid, dropping the temperature of each dust particle to Absolute Zero, solidifying it all at it's place. Hina flashes another smile, "RUN!" And run they did, their bodies slam into million of dust particles cutting their bodies, millions of tiny nicks that went as deep as they ran them through, some found their bodies littered with tiny, tiny holes and blood leaking out drop by drop, others stop halfway their bodies frozen in place, the pain unnerving as they slowly feel their bodies being eaten up by the coldness, the calmly fingers of death wrapping from the insides and forcing their way out, tearing them internally. Hina thinks to herself, "Wouldn't that be funny?" She manipulates Absolute Zero shifting the dust inside of her victims' bodies, forming a giant claw inside everyone who was unlucky enough to have stopped short of the exit. Hina giggles, "Bai bai~~" and the gore spattered everywhere. Blood, body parts and other unnameable objects went soaring as limbs and heads seem to float on top of frozen particles, a scene from a horror movie wouldn't even come close. Oh, i should not have wrote that. 

"So kids!" Hina smiles at the soldiers outside, "That skill is Icarus' Absolute Zero, it freezes dust particles to a super low temperate of 0 Kelvin, this is not possible scientifically, but.." Hina sticks out her tongue, pulling her eye down with her finger, "I am Icarus after all." The next thing that the guards saw were a duo of teal-haired girls, a vampire and a werewolf, disappear before their sights, no where to be seen.

* * *

"You alright, onee-chan?" Hina stumbles into the house, Sayo's pain has been numbed to a certain extent but not that much, the pain eventually caught up with the werewolf. "Yeah, but the tendon still hurts like a bitch." Hina winced, those guards really went for the cheap tricks, there, aiming for the tendon is one thing, Sayo almost lost both eyes. Those will take at least 8 minutes to heal, and with blindness as a side-effect, most demons were met with death, unless of course you have a partner with you, which Sayo did. 

Hina slowly puts down Sayo onto the floor, the broken and abandon house was their portal address, their train ride home took rather long so they took a risk and went here, Hina remembers asking Maya to get the portal up at 3am, in hopes that they wouldn't be stuck in this problem. But now they are and the only place the ever smart vampire Maya Yamato could be at was Wakamiya’s and Hina would do anything to find Maya. They want to go home, they have to go home, and maybe lie low for 20 years before remaking another appearance.

Would Aya-chan miss me? Would she have been died? No, retired? Hina had so many questions floating in her head, unable to find an answer. She likely needs to meet up with Aya after this and have a nice talk, she did promise her that she'll come back for her. But would Sayo agree, the rather watchful sister had her eyes closed up, her hand on her stomach, taking slow deep breaths to ease the pain, suddenly her eyes perked up, "Shit, Hina, okay, there's gonna be someone coming over, so whatever you do, when you open that door, do not freak and kill that person alright. I can promise you she means no har-" Hina has already opened the door, her head sticking outside looking down the corridor, "Oh, Tsugu-chan, come on in." The chestnut haired girl looked rather nervous, stepping into a broken down house which exist in another broken down flat. 

"You...not gonna suck my blood right?" Tsugumi mutters a few words in apology before quietly sitting on the floor, Hina earning a glare from Sayo. "Actually, I was wondering when did you two start dating?" Hina shrugs, her chin on her palm, "You two going out to eat together was annoying already, even making my onee-chan lie about the need to do 'research'." Hina could see her sister blush, she did say that... "Eh, who cares, as long as onee-chan doesn't mind, which i'm certain she'll love it if you stay forever." Hina winks at Tsugumi, then at Sayo, watching the two blush crimson, damn they are so cute together. 

"Anyway, Hina, this is Tsugumi-san, I assume you know her since you didn't kill her" Sayo points at the girl that seemed to slowly shift towards Sayo, "She's just a friend we're not dating, she's here to give you an update on what Aya is up to and your pre-assumable future with her." Hina tilts her head, eyeing Tsugumi, "By the way, did you know if we leave today, we might never come back, so i recommend you shoot your shot." Hina smiles, waggling her eyebrows at her sister, "I just want to know know whether you think it's safe for me to go find Aya now." Tsugumi stops to think, "I think you should be fine, she did look a little distraught but she looks like she wants to talk to someone, but The Society is rather busy and there's really no one to have a productive conversation there. She did mention that she was hungry though." Hina smirks, "I know just the place, oh boy, i wish my busy body onee-chan is asleep so i sneak out of the house to meet my ex!" Hina shouts pointedly. A small laugh came from the back, "Boy, I'm so asleep that i can still talk for some reason, but i sure hope Hina doesn't sneak out without me knowing." Hina gives Tsugumi a quick high five, as she strolls out, "Remember, shoot your shot!" And Tsugumi was left with her werewolf girlfriend.

* * *

Aya was in quite the slumps, she been lied, faked, toyed with, cheated. Fine, Hina was loyal but she could help but feel the same sharp pain digging into her chest, her loyalties were now divided she had to choose, Hina was everything Aya had wished for, it was as if Hina sneaked into her mind, and started making a ruckus and all she could think of was Hina. Well, that theory wasn't completely off, Hina is Icarus after all, simple manipulation magic is so sweat for the grand vampire, but that said, one of the strongest light mages around shouldn't be that easily affected, maybe it was her choice of words or her smile or... Aya shakes her head in frustration, she keeps on going back to the same theory over and over again, putting her fingers on her lips, maybe....

Aya slows down as she approaches the tiny shop, one that she went quite often after her shifts, whether it was after a council meeting for a shift with Hina, funny enough, she checked all the records of previous meeting with Icarus, and ever since Hina took up the steed, she never bothered to change her guise, was that her actual form? The cute, braided, 1 cm taller, teal haired girl Icarus? If this was a joke, Aya would really hate braids now. Aya sighs once again, before entering the shop, the calming gale of the yearning early morning, 2 am was a rather quiet time for the shop, like every other, the place was empty with almost none of the seats taken up, no surprise since this place was rather an undiscovered gem that Hina introduced to her, ah, Hina's name resurfaced onto Aya's memories, was there anything she did without Hina? Aya knows the answer but she just can't find it, she feels as if a chunk of her life suddenly became dedicated to Hina, which wasn't necessarily untrue. 

Aya slams her blade onto the wooden table top, muttering an apology to the owner, she was just so confused! What can she do about this? Was there anything she could do about this? Aya wants answers and Answers sure came fast enough. "May i get 2 bowls of the usual?" A voice behind Aya booms into the diner, a certain teal haired girl. The owner smiles, and the kitchen started running. Hina smiles at Aya, "Hey, I told ya I'll come back for you." Hina smirks, handing Aya a pink colored cup, "You liked this right? I was never actually able to buy one for you so...Have this." Aya stares at the drink, it was her favorite tea, Strawberry Ceylon. It wasn't the most natural, but a little bit of sugar wouldn't hurt that much right?"

Aya accepts the drink poking the paper straw in and savoring a large sip, letting the flavors pour down her throat, was she that parched? Hina seemed to grin at Aya, her smile melting at the sight of Aya's contented looks. The owner soon arrives to the table, placing 2 bowls of steaming hot rice topped with a sizable side of fried tofu and a hearty piece of tonkatsu. Hina goes ahead and digs in, picking up her chopsticks taking big bites of each dish, like a real demon, demolishing the meal in mere seconds. Aya could barely do anything but watch in awe, unsure how to react. Aya soon does the same deciding to enjoy while she can, her thoughts running wild, hand twitching to click for back up. "Hina... What are you doing here?" Her voice hardening up, she not going to show weakness. "Aw, come on Aya-chan? I'm treating you here, can you like.." Hina moves forward pushing up Aya's cheeks, "Smile?"

Aya slaps away Hina's hand, "I told you I'll have your head if you leave didn't I? What's stopping me now?" Aya unsheathes her dagger. placing it on the table, Hina grins, "Well, I'm here to well, firstly apologize, I really didn't mean to kill your... parents." Hina taps the table, "I actually didn't know that was your parents until you told me so." Aya stutters, "W-wait I never told you?" Aya pokes Hina's hand further away, Hina thinks, "That wasn't you? Goddammit Icarus, how many times do i have to tell you not to read other's minds?" Aya looked at the vampire talking to herself, did she really agreed to go out with this? 

Hina turns back to Aya anyway, "I'm really, really sorry, the infiltration was just part of the job, now we have some info, we demons don't want to fight anymore, we swear, we just want some equal rights, cuz i doubt the wage gap exists only for humans." Hina raises an eyebrow, and maybe allow some of us live in your world, like a shared society, wouldn't that be nice, we can finally date again!" Hina smiles, opening up her arms, waiting for a hug, Aya doesn't know what to do. her hands stayed un-moving on the table, Hina probably doesn't even know how she feels, has she ever felt loss? Aya doesn't know, she's not going to lose anymore friends, Chisato, Maya, Saaya and her stupid kouhai Kasumi, she doesn't want to lose another friend. 

"No, Hina, I'm not going to let you _beings_ stay here, and murder innocent people, you admitted to killing my parents didn't you? You will pay the fine and I will stop at nothing to see you pay it, and we'll start.." Hina seemed to grow slightly afraid of Aya, whose seemed to move back in fear. "Come on, Aya-chan we can talk about this right?" Aya's Overloaded Clockwork might be cooling down but that doesn't mean she can't kill Hina. Aya lunges forward aiming for the nape of Hina's neck, eyes filled with anger. "Come on lets not fight," Hina pushes the blade down forcefully, "What do you want from me and I'll give it to you, as long as it's anything reasonable." 

"I want my parents back," Aya spat, "I said something reasonable, the only human being who managed to cross into death and come back is The Void Dancer, Imai Lisa and you also know that is impossible to raise the dead." Hina defends herself. trying to talk to Aya gently not wanting to cause any sudden movements. "Aya, was the past few months a lie to you?" Hina looks into Aya's eyes, "Do you think that every time i say that ai shiteru, was it a joke?" Hina could feel tears beginning to form, why was she crying? Hina couldn't understand, "I have spent the last few months think about how to make you smile, Aya-chan, I want you to be happy, that is the most important thing to me." Hina tugs on the locket on her neck, the first time she bothered to actually remove it since she put it on. 

"You bought this for me, Aya-chan, remember? It was the same day I confessed? We were on one of those super late shifts, 1 am to 4 am, we were patrolling the streets then you started talking about those vampire legends in hopes of scaring me? One about drinking a vampire's blood? You said that if a vampire was to let you drink his or her blood, and it tastes sweet, you'll have eternal joy? But if it was bitter, you yourself wil-" Hina smiles, "Let's not talk about the latter, but if the first is what you want, I can give you that, I know your dreams of going big in the entertainment industry, I know what you really want to do with your life, as long you accept my apology, I'll give it all to you, I swear I will continue looking over you but you'll never see me. because that's what you want. I'm likely the last thing you want to see. So, Aya-chan? Please? I'm giving you everything i can, just let me and my sister go home." Hina could feel herself breaking apart, she feels as if it was the day she confessed all over again, her heart unprepared for what Aya was to say, yet knowing that rejection would kill her. 

"Hina...." Aya looks down, away from Hina "I give you a 2 minute head start get out of my sight before I kill you." The owner seemed to have disappeared the moment they started talking love, maybe he wasn't a fan of shitty rom-coms. 

Hina's heart shattered, "Wait.. Is that a a 'no'? Aya-chan... Is my life really what your out for?" 

_120, 119, 118, 117, 116.._

"Aya-chan, I really, do care please just listen to me, I don't want to go away like this, I know I will regret not saying anything, I know i shouldn't have lied, I should have just told you but i have a job Aya." 

_95, 94, 93, 92, 91_

"But fuck the job, I want to stay with you please, even if you still hate me i can't live with the knowledge that you'll never forgive me, I don't want to go like this....."

_87, 86_

"Aya...." Hina falls onto her knees, she doesn't know what to do, she was at her wits end, she wants to help herself, she wants to help her sister, she wants to help the people she love, she doesn't want her relationship to end like this. Hina grabs Aya's hand

_68, 67_

Was everything she was doing really helping anyone? 

_50, 49_

All the questions that used to blind her brain, the same thoughts that swam in her mind, hoping to find an outlet one day, she wanted to ask where she went wrong, how she went wrong and how can she change, but she knows the moment the heat of the battle kicks in, all the thoughts would be lost, her sadness and emotions would snap and flicker out of existence. 

_23, 22_

Hina stands back up, hands still holding onto Aya's hand, deciding to press her lips onto Aya's a rough kiss for sure, with only Hina's lips moving, Aya's still counting. 

_7, 6_

Hina breaks it, hand hovering over Aya's sheath, despite all that, she cannot die, she mustn't die, she has a job to do, she also made a promise, to Moca that she would see her again, to her sister that they will go home, to everyone that placed ever so little hope in her, Then, the blade comes, Hina dodges left, Aya was slower but Hina doesn't want to take risks. Hina dashes out of the diner not wanting to destroy the poor guy's business. Her tears all dried and Aya's face turning back to stone, a true professional in the Hina-hunting business. Aya follows suit, pushing chairs out of the way, clicking on the button on the GPS on her waist calling for back up. 

"I found her, Hina Hikawa, she's with me, converge on my location!" Aya shouts into the microphone, "I want all mobile troops to converge NOW!" Hina flinches behind, her eyes darting left and right, looking around hoping that she still has time, she could easily out run Aya, but there's no way she could beat a whole army again, especially if Icarus wants to take a break! The spirit of her ancestor having a stupid rule of having at least a 12 hour cool down. Hina? Then why don't you just stay as Icarus forever? What do you think Hina is? Icarus requires sacrifice and the sacrifice was her own blood, and Hina does not have an unlimited blood supply. The best powers always has the worst constraints, the only 3 people who had powers that come with no restrictions were either died or missing. Hina tries to recall the three: Materialism Through Shadows, Tsurumaki Kokoro. Paved Arial Night (Pan, in short), Aoba Moca and The Lost Navigator. Funny enough, Icarus knows who is the Lost Navigator but he is stubbornly insistent to not share the information.

All three were what both sides would call 'The Tilt', when ever each of them were to appear, the other was always there and waiting, but according to some other sources, they just both tend to share a table and play chess, not really interested in the fight itself. Rather annoying Hina would say, I mean, your people are hacking each other to death and your just there to play chess? Of course not, most of those fights rarely ended in blood shed, the 2 would just play chess and who ever wins 3 rounds would win the whole fight, not a single drop of blood would be shed, and neither seemed to show any resentment towards the other, rather a type of strong respect from both sides. 

Hina remembers a few days before they signed the treaty, Moca came over to demon's side of the world, unarmed and only interested in peace, along with her friend, The Void Walker, Imai Lisa, for some reason Kokoro believed her and choose Hina to accompany her to a certain temple in the area, wanting to understand Moca's plans better. Neither Hina nor Lisa was allowed inside due to restrictions, but they came back out in agreement, while Lisa and Hina ended up in a budding friendship. Moca stayed the palace after that, surrounded by many powerful people, including Ran Mitake. In the end, they talked for 4 days making plans and agreeing on the terms of the treaty, only asking for Chinese food and only ordering in fours, always getting 2 drinks more than needed and ending their talks at 4 pm and playing chess in a way that the first player that gets 4 pieces win, and that got Hina thinking, Moca has always been one of the more sneaky humans, her plans starts way before the actual plan kicked off. They probably made some plans that included Hina but Hina just couldn't deduce what. 

Despite Hina never actually being part of the treaty planning, nor actually seeing what the two planned together, Hina was called to follow them where ever anyway, on the last day of her stay, also the same day they both died as agreed. Their last words were addressed to Hina and Lisa to burn their bodies after. After talking to Lisa and handing her a small letter, Moca turned her eyes to Hina, allowing Kokoro time with Imai. Her smile confident, like she has already done whats needed and has won. 

_Ah, Hina-senpai, these 4 weeks were rather fun wasn't it?_

_Come on Moca, we don't have all day!_

_Don't forego taking care of Ran for me ya, we'll see you before you know it, Icarus. We'll be waiting..... For you._

And Moca left with a wink, both Kokoro and Moca falling flat on the ground, their dying breath rather shallow, both their blades stabbed into one another. Oddly enough she never seen the raven haired girl in question ever since, and she also never managed to understand how Moca knew she was Icarus, Kokoro also sworn off telling Moca any of her comrades true identities. Hina managed a thought that Moca's oddity skill would rather be a mind reading skill, as it was never really seen, but even so her composure with a simple saber was commendable. Even being able to beat same girl she told Hina to care for with a few simple moves. Hina was truly taken back by that, Ran was one of their better fighters, her skill was practiced and made perfect, there were no flaws in her technique, but Moca knew how to create flaws, poke holes in her style, just want Hina wanted to learn! 

Despite her absence, Kokoro's presence seemed to hover around, as if she wasn't really gone, that really made the loss of Tsurumaki less saddening in general but there were still grieving to a certain extent, including Kokoro's close friend, Okusawa Misaki. Hina could never understand how one could leave such an impact on anyone in general. But the Noble's leave seemed to take a toll on everyone, the once uplifting atmosphere was replaced with a silent pressure, thus more and more demons seemed to find content in the human side, including her friends Maya and Eve which she plans to visit after having a nice talk with Aya, but now it would turn into a run in. 

**Hina? Why don't you just ring Maya up then? Or just set up the portal yourself?**

Well, you overestimating bunch, if she could she would have already done so, portals are not easy to learn, harder to understand, and impossible to recreate from a simple YouTube video, Hina has tried and has almost sucked her and Sayo into Hinatus. Terrifying. Secondly, phones for demons were rather hijinky, Hina couldn't even play Snake for more than 30 seconds before her Nokia would crash and set hellfire to all in a 2 meter radius, she could swear it was a demon thing, no one down under owned a device as would rather not set their houses on fire, even demons have standards alright? Plus, they could have just used magic, way simpler than buttons on a phone. Ew. 

**Well, why not just use your magic than? I know Icarus is a bitch but you have talismans right?**

Hina pats her left pocket, her holder was empty, she made a mental note to remember her mental note, Hina had a spare pack of talismans in the building well hidden in the corner, okay, this one was Hina's fault, she wanted to see Aya, a completely acceptable reason. Hina looks around, night was rather young, the clock tower's hands were lit and the time rang 2.30, she has to shake Aya off her first before heading home, can't lead the whole army to their doorstep right? Onee-chan would be pissed about that. Hina thinks, she dashes past her own wanted poster, ripping it of the post, tearing it into a small piece, enough for a makeshift talisman. She let's one tooth out, nibbling on her index, before hurriedly drawing the symbols on the paper, slowing down her speed, it may not be the best talisman she made, but it has to be now, the spell she's going to cast was not a low level one, if any part of the talisman burns, she might just complete Aya's job for her. Hina speeds past the crowds, taking the nearest dead end, her hand shaking to complete the lines, she hit the deck and started running up the concrete wall, hoping Aya woulds follow suit and the moment she hears foot steps run up the wall and herself slightly cross the top, she casts the spell, slamming the talisman onto her chest, reversing her time by 7 seconds, causing her to reappear just before the turn once again, but her movements were pre-determined. 

Imaginary Reflector controls her own time by the targeted amount bringing the person whatever he or she was doing and replays her movements to the point the person casts the spell. Basically, Hina takes the dead end turn once again. writing on her own hand, feeling her fingers start to shake, drawing out the talisman, and climbing the wall, the moment the spell cuts and Hina regains control of her body, she quickly stops herself from crossing completely and falls back, landing on the side she started off and with Aya on the other side in a wild goose chase. 

Hina breathes and grabs a thrown away cardigan, she should have changed before leaving the house, tossing it on carelessly, the point was just to get to Maya, than most issues should be solved. **_Should_**. Hina sighs, hope Maya is either with Sayo or is at least on the way. She had a few things to talk with Eve anyway, a thought surfacing from the moment Moca and Kokoro left, how long as it been since that happened? No one knows, part of the treaty included shaping time randomly so that time would started after an X amount of years the moment the two left. Basically no one knows how many years has passed since the 2 disappeared, and how long left before they would come back. If they were to ever come back, and if they were to come back, Moca might not have it easy, some people from The Society believes that Moca betrayed them, sold them out so there was 'peace' and built on that to create a rather 'hate club' for Moca, not many people would remember the silver blonde haired girl from 30 years back, making it even harder for Moca to join back, and Hina had suspicions some really scary suspicions, and she really doesn't what them to be right. 

* * *

Hina strolls along the side walk, eyes looking left and right, peering for any obvious sign of Aya, after deciding on a that the coast was not clear, she taps on the door, awaiting a certain white-haired girl to appear. "Hina-san!" Hina turns to the window, to catch a small glimpse of white, the door swinging open and a huge hug greeted Hina. "Maya is already on the way over, you don't want to be late, but knowing you, you'll never, come come, there must be something you were thinking of that will cause you to travel this far." Eve ushers Hina into her house, and Hina smiles as she see a small pink-haired figure dash behind her. 

Eve hurriedly grabs the tea and tells Hina to sit, her hospitality stupidly high and yet so lovable. The Foreign Guard, Wakamiya Eve was rather skilled in the field of magic much like her partner, The Green-eyed Puppeteer, Yamato Maya, despite her title and choice of weaponry, a katana, Eve's true strength lies in enchantments that would make her simple demonic yet humane attacks, more dangerous than anyone could have pieced together. Hina smiles at Eve, winking "So how's my favorite human doing?" Eve giggles and nods knowingly, tilting her head towards the window, "Hehe, Maya finally agreed to move in! Plus, the water fees are going down, there's no time like now." Eve managed to force out, the tone in her voice rather odd, but Hina didn't want Aya to arrest Eve, so she did what she must, handing Eve a note, smiling and pointing, pretending to slip on glasses. 

"Anyway, Eve-chan, i need your help, you see, I like this girl, and she really makes me very very happy. I want to give everything to her, you know like how you would do for Maya-chan, but that's for another day." Hina smiles, "I just want to know whether is there anyway for a demon, like us, to be able to be revived of sorts, maybe Kokoro and Moca" Hina winks at Eve, giving Eve time to think, who pretends to be in deep thought. "And maybe, if i were to die in the near future, maybe Sayo could work her way for me." Eve thinks for a while, pretending to ponder once again, a light smile on her face, trying not to giggle.

Eve picks up her reading glasses, and peeks at the note, pulling out a pen and paper, "Of course there is, let me get my notes, alright. This ritual is kinda... messy of course, and it requires a few important parts from the person your trying to bring back, I'm sure both Tsurumaki and Aoba has their weaponry stored somewhere in both the demon's palace and under the Social Building, it's only about getting there!" Eve grins, "After that, you need to get their ashes, this part is rather important, so listen closely, you get the ashes, you make tea." 

Hina pauses, "Excuse me?"

"You make tea, Hina-san, " Eve laughs, Hina didn't study this in Demonology & Other Revival Techniques! She didn't spent a whole 2000 Yen on Seta-san's Masterclass for no reason!

"You take the ashes, and make tea, you boil the water add the ashes of the person, then you take the whole teapot and water it over a Higanbana flower, then you take that flower..."

Hina slams the table "That's way too many steps! I wish someone could remember all this..."

Eve giggles, "No worries i also doubt you will die any time soon, so anyway you take the flower and you eat it."

"What." Hina pretends To break down.

"You eat it, Hina-san!"

"What."

"You eat the flower than you feel this weird odd murmuring thing like a spider in climbing down your throat." Eve seemed to really enjoy talking about this.

"The"

"That's because there is! The higanbana has turned into a living red spider and you'll have to force it down, did I also say you have to be the opposite race for it to work?" Eve couldn't be stopped at this point, her mind was going wild.

"Actual" 

"Then, it's all up to the person getting revived to accept the offering, how? I don't know, you might want to ask the Void Dancer for that." Eve flings her hand tp the side, shrugging nonchalantly. 

"Fuck...." Hina finishes her sentence, "Alright that sounds terrible, I'm not dying anytime soon, I suppose." Hina out-reaches her hand, accepting the note back into her grasp, "Feels good to talk to another friendly face again." Eve smiles, pointing at the note, motioning for Hina to read it, "A cup of tea shall we?" Hina shot the glass, reading the note, almost spitting out the contents. 

The note read: 

_Chinese? The number 4 to the Chinese is a rather unlucky number, signifying death, basically, Moca might have hopes you would die._

* * *

One does not simply, explain that you need to die and just leave, luckily for Hina, Eve was a good person. The note further explains it for Hina, saying that Moca's plans might require a third party personnel and couldn't openly ask Hina to join her to die could she? Especially when tension was so high, and now, Hina's plans to avoid dying were actually the right way to go, what could Hina say? She was terrified of dying? Even when it was the right thing to do, she saw thousands of people die in front of her eyes, and now when it was her turn she couldn't dare take initiative. But first things first, she needs to get back home and she's gonna do everything to get there. 

Hina knows that Aya's looming presence should mean that her men are in the surrounding area too probably in ambush. Then, her mind started to whirl, what Eve said and whatever is happening now, might actually add up alright... If this was what Moca was planning since, who knows how long ago, this was one messed up trick, Aoba... Eve's sources also mentioning the requirement of having a person of the other recce to perform the ritual and Hina was really hoping Aya might have earned a guilty conscious after hearing all that, so she needed a plan, and the one in her mind was pretty fucking messed up, she also needed onee-chan to work with Aya as they both know the need for Moca to come back. Dammit, if only she knew where Imai was, probably somewhere shaking Minato or something.

Hina walks out the the building waving at Eve, clipping her locket back and hiding it underneath her shirt again, everything was set, the only thing that could fuck it all up was Aya's response and Hina really hopes Aya's responses was just what she planned for. Her eyes darts left, yup they pulled out the sleep darts, 2 air-fired guns were stationed the block opposite of Hina, their fingers hurriedly trying to fit in their darts. It was probably good practice for her ears as she looked away pretending not to notice, 2 people with 2 guns, can shoot a maximum of twice at once, simple math. 

Hina closes her eyes, strolling away, listening earnestly for 2 bullet shots, the subsonic sound rand through the streets, the direction and trajectory all already planned by Hina, the moment she heard the sound, her instincts kicked in. Hina spun around, smirking, her middle 3 fingers catching a dart between each finger, but what happened next was not part of the plan, Aya came diving from the corner and the 2 snipers on the roof pulled out a pistol, likely filled with the same drug. Hina hurriedly throws the darts back at where they came from, hoping to hit them before they could fire, luckily for her, only one shot fired and it was off target. 

"OoF!" Hina grunts her body being pushed back, Aya appeared in front of Hina faster than she should have, unless... Hina's back hit the ground as the drugged pellet miraculously hits her arm, coincidentally, Aya jabbed her own shot of drugs into Hina, taking advantage of Aya's positioning, Hina shoves Aya off her, taking a defensive stance, her eyes darting from Aya's ragged face to Aya's evolved legs, Whatever power Aya's still had after the fight at the clock tower was put into her legs, in hopes of out-maneuvering Hina, which wasn't so far away, especially so when Hina felt like taking a nap in the middle of a road. 

Hina maybe immune to cuts and other injuries, but when you take her out from the inside, your a bitch and a winner. Hina could feel the drug kicking in, due to the low amount of blood in her body, the concentration ended up being more lethal than expected, she might get knocked out cold any second. "Hina Hikawa, the drug inserted into her body is one of our deadliest ever, it can knock out even some of the strongest, but now.... we made this just for you, Hikawa.... Feel honored." 

Hina shivers, it definitely was 'special' alright, Hina had less than 6 ticks before she would hit the deck, she needed to talk to Aya but what could she do to prevent herself from getting brutally murdered first? "Aya, it could you at least tell me what gonna happen to my body?"

Aya stutters for a while "Burn it! We'll burn it, of course!" Aya seemed to grow embarrassed, "Demon or not, The Society wouldn't just disrespect someone's body..." Hina grins, "Are you going to give it to onee-chan?" 

Aya shakes her head, "Shut it! I'm going to have your head now!" Aya rushes forward, her dagger gleaming once again, but Hina was too tired to move, she tosses her body onto the floor, hoping to land on a grassy patch, she decides talking was likely the best way out. at least to prevent instant death, and to build on her plans. "Is Icarus going to fall once again?" Hina smiles, "I wonder whose going to be after me? If there is even anyone after me.. I doubt onee-chan could pass Icarus down could she? What do you think, Aya?" 

Hina casual, drawled out tone seemed to shock the rampaging girl. whose arms now hung by her side, unable to respond. "Hina? Are you giving up? Your not afraid to die?" Aya's eyes showed a flash of worry, maybe she did care about Hina. "Well, there is no such thing as being un-afraid of death, you know?" Hina winks, ushering Aya to lay down with her, under the skies, the sun and the big shinning moon. "I'm only alive thanks to my parents, my mom was Icarus by the way," Hina pulls onto Aya's hand, dragging her onto the grass as well. "I always hoped we could do something like this, under the moon, not necessarily romantic, maybe some small talk, since, I'm going to die... Can that me my final wish?" Hina peers towards Aya hoping to trigger some memories in her, she's gonna be dead from this world, at least she hoped people would remember her. 

It felt better knowing that this was likely what was needed for the world, who knew Icarus was stopping the world from moving forward? Hina smiles, noticing how Aya still hasn't let go her hand, Hina decides to take this as a good sign, she fires up again, letting the words flow from her mouth, smiling calmly, not over-thinking too much of her future, "Oh, right, Aya you said something about me needing to die? Could I at least guarantee my sister's safety?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, if i just go with you there's no way she'll let us, she most likely will chase you down and kill you.... So I have a plan........"

* * *

Aya hated everything, she hated herself, she hated her parents, she hated Hina, she hated Sayo, she hated EVERYTHING. Hina's confident stride despite being cuffed and her hands behind her back, all chaffed and uncomfortable, yet an easy smile rested on her face. Aya's thoughts went wild, she has already told Chisato and Yukina about her plans to kill Hina before they had that stupid 'under the starry night' talk, and now was tempted to break Hina out, she still hates her though, she was so conflicted, everything in her mind was a mess, something told her this was needed, yet something else said that she deserved it. 

She wasn't even sure whether her thoughts contradicted or not! Whether they were supporting each other or not, Aya was in too much confusion to understand, she was following a semi-tearing Hina Hikawa walking towards a row of broken down houses, everything felt wrong, they lived here? "Go ahead, Hina. Where is it." 

Hina smirks, "Remember the plan alright, Sayo is not letting me die so easily." Aya looking longingly at Hina, she can't back down now, but she doesn't want it to end this way.

"Onee-chan!" Hina shouts, storming into the building, "Hina!" The twin walked out, her eyes suddenly glowing crimson once Aya came into sights, "What's she doing here..." 

Hina laughs, rushing back to hold Aya's hand, giving Aya a kiss on the lips. "We made up! Aya knows a place, she can get us back easily, plus, according to Aya...." Hina smiles at Aya nudging the girl. "Sayo-san..." Aya can't seem to look at Sayo in the eye, "The higher ups already know about your current location and they will be sending troops anytime soon, even I can't stop it, from what I know, Icarus ain't coming back anytime soon, I also doubt Cataclysm is ready." 

Sayo seemed rather perspicuous about Aya's offer, she couldn't blame her, after all there's no way any two people can make up and end up like this after trying to kill each other. Aya glances at Hina, who looked rather relaxed for a girl who was about to be decapitated. Humming an unknown song, while toying around with the talisman case that she just refilled. "Shuwa~ Shuwa~ Come on, onee-chan, I promise, let's go home together." 

What does that even mean? Aya doesn't know but deja vu hit like a truck, "Alright, let's do this, Maruyama-san, lead the way." Sayo's answer rang through Aya's head, it worked? She had knew Sayo to be more precarious but apparently a touch of Hina and she would throw caution to the wind better note that dow- No, bad Maruyama, Hina is about to fucking di-, Aya doesn't want to think about it.

Leaving the flat in confused thoughts, her mind wandering around, what was next? Then, from the corner of Aya's eye, she saw a certain figure flash past, swishing up a piece of paper on the ground, she decides to ignore it, then another shadow flashes past, Aya instinctively swivels around, her eyes catching a glimpse of a black cloak, was Hina trying to kill her? Hina must have caught on to the thought, as she casually hands Aya her talisman case, "Take it, pass it back once we reach," Hina winks, and Aya's face grew calmly, just what was going on?

  
The reminder of the walk was rather quite with Hina making small talk with either Aya or Sayo, "Onee-chan, I want mochi later." Sayo nods, "All you think is food isn't it?" 

Hina smirks at Aya, "Sometimes i think about Aya-chan too, you know." Causing Sayo grins softly, "You have terrible priority decision-making."

Aya wished she could smile, Aya wanted to laugh at Hina, she wanted to be normal girl walking with her girlfriend and her sister, she didn't want this, not at all, her eyes begin to tear, why was she crying? She was about to take revenge for her parents, why? WHY? Aya's tears started to flow, she continued to look in front, not wanting to draw attention, "Maruyama-san? What's wrong?" Sayo's keen ears were nothing to sham about as Aya quickly wipe her tears, "Oh, nothing, nothing at all Sayo-san, I'm just... A little tired, that's all." Sayo's motherly nod and pat on the back could have broken Aya down, she was going to kill them! Why were they so...kind? She wanted to run, she didn't want to raise their hopes, she felt sorry, she felt pathetic, was this the only way out? 

The three soon ended up in a tiny shed, the IP was correct and so was the time, Aya took a breath and started to power up the runes, placing them in what was hopefully the right order and not a pathway to Hinatus, soon, light shone from the rocks, an illusion rippling across the floor, opening a path, contrary to popular belief Hell was actually not a terrible place to stay. Dozens of colorful flowers, a myriad of shades, Sayo gasps, "Wait, this is the train back home, how did you know about this place?" Aya shrugs, pointing to Hina, explaining that she just confirmed that no one in power actually knew this portal location existed. Sayo smiles to herself, choking up on her tears, "Alright, Maruyama-san, thank you, we haven't returned since we joined here, we apologize for the inconvenience we caused.... Hina, let's go home." 

Aya chokes up once again, wait this was not the plan, "Actually, Sayo-san... I... Hina.. She wa-" Her sentence cut mid way, Hina pulled Aya into a hug, gesturing Sayo to join. Sayo hesitates, giving in eventually, Aya begins to cry, her tears unable to stop, Hina.... She wouldn't, she can't. 

"THERE! GO AFTER THE DEMONS!" 

Aya face filled with worry, her face wiped clean, "Go! Sayo-san, Hina-chan!" Sayo took the lead jumping into the portal, landing with a roll. "Hina! Come on!" Hina's face was still dogged in Aya's chest, wet tears falling onto Aya's chest, "Onee...." Aya tries to push Hina in, "GO!" 

**_Bang!_ **

A shot rang through the air as Aya finds herself unable to breathe, "Hina?" The devil was smiling, her hand holding a 6-shooter revolver, her eyes teared and her shirt covered in tears. Aya soon finds her leg bloodied, wait... Hina shot her? "Onee-chan..... Go, I made a deal." 

Sayo's face filled with betrayal, "Hina! What kind of deal! Get down here now!" The opposite pull of gravity makes it hard to jump world to world, Sayo watches as the hole on the ground slowly begins to grow smaller and smaller, Hina's face was covered in tears she looked as if she could break at anytime, her eyes watered as her legs turned soft, her mouth quivered, her head, rolling back, wanted to stop her tears from flowing. Sayo makes no mistakes as she charges back, dodging bullets fired from Hina, all aimed low, with no intent to kill at all. "Hina! Stop that, your going to die!" Sayo glances at Hina, her eyes targeted at her twins', the moment Hina glances left, eyeing her left foot, Sayo slides right, to get shot in her right kneecap, Hina faked her out? 

**_Bang!_ **

"Hina! You know bullets wouldn't stop, Argh!" Even before Sayo could finish her sentence another bullet came flying, finding it's target on Sayo's other knee, Sayo could feel her head growing light. Silver, the little bastard pulled silver ammo on her. Hina was all-smiles on the other side, her gun, Calypso, falling to the ground, with it's chamber open, all six shells on the ground, her talismans also in shreds, she never planned to use them at all. Sayo's eyes teared up, years of sadness and lost all built up to this moment, came pouring out, the day she lost mom in a rain of silver tipped arrows, her life spent on saving her, Sayo hated it. The night dad was assassinated, a stake pieced his heart, and a malicious grin formed behind, Sayo hated it. The day Hina won first in some dumbass tournament and Sayo came second, Sayo hated it, it was always Hina, it was always the 'better Hikawa', Sayo hated it. Sayo's hot tears flowed her weakness flowed into her heart, she lost again, like every other spar she and Hina had, she lost, Sayo hated it. The look on Aya's face, her eyes teared, her look screaming in apology, Sayo hated it. She hated it..... Her eyes closing by it's own, she lost, she couldn't do anything to help Hina, Sayo hated it. She really did, dread was hung in the air as she stares at Hina, rain has fallen on the other side, Hina's shirt drenched in the cold air, Sayo hated it. 

Her eyes closes, the guards running up, shoving Hina on the ground shouting commands. 

"Hina Hikawa, The Icarus, you are hereby charged with the murder of forty two thou.....

Sayo's lost all sense of hearing everything was empty, she takes one last look at Hina, who was forced onto the ground, still smiling her eyes red from the tears, the face covered in mud.

_I'm sorry, onee-chan....._

* * *

The night has settled as the dawn of the day was to rise once more, the day before marked the death of Icarus, news spread through the realms joyous shouts of delight and groans of sadness came around, the once high ranked and smiling Maruyama Aya now was diluted to nothing more than the first 2 words of her former self. Twelve hours has past since Icarus' head went rolling my a single slice of a knife, her hellish flames claiming another life as she burned in the setting sunlight. Her last words were never taken seriously, nor was her final meal, a pathetic piece of bread with gruel, Icarus would rather starve. Many came to watch the downfall of this great demon, boos and rotten foods were thrown at the tied up body, laid across a giant, upright pole, her hood lifted by a guard, causing the sun to shine upon Icarus' face, she may have been a vampire by the sun never affected her. The crowds seem to grow further anxious and rowdy as Icarus seemed to smile at the crowd, her eyes gleaming in joy, seemingly enjoying the moment before her unruly death. Thousands of people would think all at the same time on how pathetic Icarus was, laughing at the humans, her life was in their hands! How dare she! 

But Icarus had already moved on, the acceptance of her death settled in her mind, knowing that there was no way out either way. The same human the demon once dated stepped forth blade gleaming in the afterglow of the sky, face stern and proud, but heart aching and in pain, but nothing was to stop her, she felt nothing from the outside, in one swift stroke, the flames burned, the temperature blazed as the crowd shrieked in fear. Icarus liked a show after all as her head rolled to a stop, a nasty scar lived on the side of her cheek, her grotesque smile still plastered on her face, unloving, the crowds cheered the people celebrated and a feast was called, a promotional ceremony was hosted as Maruyama was given the highest rank a solider could ever get, equal if not higher than her late parents, they would be proud. 

"Are you?" Aya crouches, kneeling and placing the badge of honor on their graves, forcing out a smile. "I did it. Mom, dad, I killed her.... I did it..." Aya's smile crumbled, hugging the urn in her arms, her tears flowing like rain in a storm, "Are you proud? ARE YOU PROUD?! Please... Tell me...." Aya heart was broken, it was ripped, two pieces of herself was ripped and left void, empty, barren, desolate, lapsed. "Hina... Forgive me, please..." Her grip on the urn tightening, her tears followed onto the grave, joint with the rain no one could tell she was crying. Her throat dries up, her screams turning dry and coarse, "Sayo-san, Hina-chan... forgive me..." She places her hand on the soft muddied ground, trying to find balance. "I just killed a person, why... Why?" Aya's mind reared in pain as the image of Hina's half-lipped scream froze as stuck Hina's head to the end of a stake, her hands curled around Hina's bloodied cheeks. 

The soft thudding of footsteps causes Aya to wipe her tears dry, placing the urn on the floor, straightening her jacket. "Ah, Yamato-san, how nice to see you." 

The other girl smiled sadly, taking a bow with an umbrella in hand, "I will not take too much of your time Ay- Maruyama-sama," Maya nods, handing Aya another Stygian umbrella, "Please do not call me that."

"Out of respect," Maya smirks then shifts back to dread, "This was found at where Hi- Icarus' burnt, I thought I should bring it to you." Aya eyes the burnt locket, the carving and design distinctively hers, she gave it to Hina, that night, in the rain, at the shop, smiling, blushing.... Blissful.

_Hina, here, it's not much, but it's something I bought for you._

It wasn't store bought, not by a long shot, it was her father's, the copper surface of it was charred but the magic in it seemed... fresh, as if it was renewed, rejuvenated. "Ah, thank you Maya-chan, may I have some time alone to inspect this?" Maya smiles, patting Aya on the back, "I'll be waiting at the canteen." And Aya nods, waving the brown haired girl goodbye, the locket wasn't terribly big, the metal surface was also rusted and dirtied, likely from the burning, the tiny metal hinges were.. New? Aya quickly dries the water in her eyes, lifting the locket up, hoping the rain might help clean it up. Wiping away the surface clean of dirt, wedging the melted hinges off, peeling away the metal. Allowing a small bottle to fall out and a note neatly folded. 

Aya looks longingly at the liquid the dark, thick, red liquid sloshing inside, blood. "Hina...." Aya murmurs, with tears once again, Aya hurriedly opens the tiny note, her eyes blurred, and her fingers trembling. 

"Maya! Canteen!" Aya's determination fuels back, leaving the umbrella behind, her hand clutching the note, her other hand clasping the vial of blood, uncorking it and drinking it all down, she never tasted anything sweeter.

* * *

_Fuck, my whole fucking body hurts like a bitch...._

_Kokoro~ looks like she's here, took you a while Hina senpai.... We were getting bored of chess._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry, ya'll had to read that, uwu, pls no angy with me, urm at least i hoped you liked it, and if it would make ya'll feel better, Hina is in fact not dead, fine she is but not dead dead. 
> 
> Anyway, I was thinking i might have written too little, should be adding more details to the whole story to make it at least longer, but yeah, i was actually thinking on like maybe expanding this AU, if the reception is okay, it's probably the wrong ship to debut with since i know HinaAya is relatively not the highest on the STAN THEM tier list, plus, i have if you don't know, i a whole bunch of other ships plan to write on in a completely different series of stories, so if i were to even want to carry on with this, it would take sometime. 
> 
> Anyway, i actually really want to expand on this, so i suppose if i get like, fuck it, i'll do it if i get even 50 kudos, i have low expectations for myself.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
